


Sloppy First

by Authumnder



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, I'm not good at giving tags wtf, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authumnder/pseuds/Authumnder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi deserved everything in this world, but the only thing she ever wanted was the only thing in this world that’s out of her league—Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy First

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly short and awful ;w; also im really sorry if you find any grammatical errors ;w; im still learning right now i hope you'd understand hehe. anyway, thanks so much for giving this a chance! :)

“I’m caught in your coat again.”

—The 1975.

+++

 

“I don’t understand, Jongin. You could just stop and move on. What’s so hard about it?” She mumbled solemnly, with her eyebrows perched together.

The guy in front of her breathed, sadly and steadily. “It’s hard, Seulgi. I wish you know how it feels to be this hopeless and—”

“Do you ever think about the pain she gave you? Those hard times? Those days where you couldn’t even do anything cause she broke your heart badly and all you wanted to do was burying yourself alive?” Seulgi cut in. “And believe me, Jongin, I know.” She was furious, ready to snap every time, so she decided it wasn’t the right time to just stay or sitting down with Jongin, and leave.

Jongin didn’t stop her; and, somehow, she’d already predicted that.

+

It sure felt like holding a porcelain—she had to make sure everything was okay and placed in the right spot. He was fragile—Jongin had been like that since the first time he encountered Soojung—and Seulgi had to be careful just so she wouldn’t crush Jongin’s left pieces. And it’s hard, it really is.

Today’s the example.

Jongin’s been rejected again. For the nth times—Seulgi lost her count. He was tired and ready to end his life. Except that he couldn’t, since Kang Seulgi was following him everywhere.

“Leave me alone, you have class and so do I.” He snapped, voice hoarse and throaty. It sounded weird in her ears.

She flinched slightly, shocked at the fact that Jongin just shouted at her. Her attempt of answering was failed tragically, lips opened without words successfully said.

“Leave me alone, Seulgi. I am not going to forget Soojung that easily. I’m not moving on. That is my promise, you can mark my words.” There wasn’t any sign of regret on his face when he said that, or when he yanked his arms from her grip—leaving her alone to stumbled with her dialogue.

Seulgi deserved everything in this world, but the only thing she ever wanted was the only thing in this world that’s out of her league—Kim Jongin.

+++

14:43, March 21, 2016.


End file.
